


Mirrored Minds

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geceleri zihninizin karanlık köşelerinde neler saklanıyor?.. Severus Snape, 6.kitap spoilerı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Minds

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Evanescence – Days Passed

Şatoya karanlık bir sükûnet hakimdi. Dışarıdaki korkunç fırtınanın camlarda uğuldaması ve birkaç uykusuz zırhın homurdanmaları dışında, Severus Snape, koridorlarda çıktığı gece vardiyasında, herhangi bir olağandışılıkla karşılaşmamıştı.

Bir şey hariç.

Ortada hiç hayalet yoktu. Hiç. Bu biraz garipti. Hogwarts, gece olsun, gündüz olsun ortada gezinen hayaletlerin gümüşi silületleriyle ışıldardı, bu gece Peeves’i bile görmemişti. Ya onun bilmediği bir Ölüm Günü vardı, ya da..

Snape, Kanlı Baron’u bulmak için zindanlara doğru inmeye karar veriyor. Yön değiştiren koridorlardan birinden saptıktan sonra, bir gürültü duyuyor. Garip, keskin bir tıslama sesi. Severus sesi takip ediyor.

Fazla aramasına gerek kalmadan Kanlı Baron’u görüyor. Slytherin’in korkulan hayaleti, taş kesilmiş gibi havada asılı, üzerindeki koyu kan lekeleri uğursuzca pırıldıyor. Severus’un aklına ilk gelen şey, korku oluyor. Bir hayaleti bu hale çevirebilecek bir tek yaratık tanıyor ve onun da burada olması onu dehşete düşürüyor.

Tanıdık tıslama, Baron’un yarı saydam gölgesinin arkasından tekrarlanıyor, ve Severus bu defa siyah, dağınık saçlı bir başın arkasını görüyor.. bu Potter. Potter, önünde bir duvar gibi dikilen dev bir yılana tıslıyor, dev yılan söz dinlercesine başını eğiyor.

Bu bir Basilisk. 

Ama bu doğru olamaz.

Son Basilisk ölmüştü. Potter, onu öldürdü. On iki yaşındayken. On iki yaşında bir çocukken.

Bu, doğru olamaz.

Severus’un boğazından bir ses kopuyor. Potter ve yılan aynı anda dönüp Severus’a bakıyorlar. Yılanın gözlerine bakmamalı biliyor, ama o, zaten Potter’ınkilerden başka yere bakamıyor. Onlar kırmızı. Yılanınkiler kadar kırmızı ve aç bir ifadeyle parlıyor.

Harry ona gülümsüyor.

Nagini dişlerinin arasından tıslıyor.

Bu iyi değil. Hiç iyi değil. Dumbledore’u bulması gerek. Çocuktan nefret ediyor ama Potter’ın kırmızı gözler ve bir yılan-Basilisk-Nagini’yle Hogwarts koridorlarında durmasına izin veremez. Dumbledore’u bulmalı. Dönüyor, ve mümkün olduğu kadar hızlı adımlarla, arkasında hayaleti, yılanı ve çocuğu bırakarak koridorlarda koşuyor.

Severus bir köşeyi döndüğünde nerede olduğunu bilmediğini fark ediyor. Daha önce hiç burada kaybolmamıştı. Uzun süredir ilk kez Hogwarts’ın koridorlarında kayboluyor.

Ayakları onu bir odanın içerisine sokuyor. İçeride büyük, kadim bir ayna olan bir odaya. Kelid Aynası. Kalbinden geçen en büyük arzuyu gösteren ayna. Quirrel elini uzatarak, neşeyle onu içeri davet ediyor. Başında mor bir sarık var. Yanında ise Moody homurdanarak bir sandığa uzattığı tahta bacağını ovuyor. Severus aynaya bakmak istemiyor. Bu bir tuzak biliyor. Onun yerine hazırladığı yedi küçük iksir şişelerinden kırmızı olanı alıp içiyor.

Aynalı oda kayboluyor. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma sınıfında. Kürsüde ciddi bir ifadeyle Remus Lupin kurtadamları anlatıyor. Tahtada ise James Potter ve Sirius Black kıyasıya düello ediyorlar, arkadan Peter Pettigrew onlara alkış tutuyor.

Severus başını sıra arkadaşına çeviriyor. Lily Evans yanında oturuyor. Lily, o parlak yeşil gözlerini ona dikilerek, şiddetle “Severus, Harry’i kurtarmalısın..” diye ısrar ediyor.

Severus umutsuzca, “Deniyorum!..” diye kızıyor, Lily ona kızmamalı, Severus zaten herşeyi onun için yapıyor. Lily’nin yanından kalktığında, yüzündeki kesikten kan akan James onun yerine oturuyor. Tahtadaki Sirius asasını indirerek bir an hayretle ikisine bakıyor. Remus Lupin ders vermeyi kesiyor. Pettigrew cikliyor.

Lily başını çevirerek James’e bakıyor. James umutsuzlukla başını sallıyor, uzanıp yaralı bir eliyle sıranın üzerinden onun elini tutuyor. Lily ve James gözlerini birbirlerinden ayırmıyorlar, onlara çevirmiyorlar, ve şeffaflaşıp yok oluyorlar.

Severus dehşete kapılıyor. Potter’ları öldürdü. Harry’i kurtarması gerekiyor. Belki Sirius ona yardım edebilir. Ama Sirius, arkadaşları yok olur olmaz, olduğu yerde çökmüş, yakışıklı yüz hatları yaşlanıp çöküyor, zayıflıyor, parlak siyah saçları keçeleşiyor ve sonunda zayıf bir köpek olarak olduğu yerde kıvrılıyor. Pettigrew neşeyle bir fareye dönüşerek onun üzerinde zafer çığlıkları atarak zıplıyor.

Severus, Lupin’e bakıyor, ama Lupin hiç kıpırdamıyor. Açık kahverengi gözlerinde sarı bir ışık yanıyor. Oh hayır. Yoksa dolunay mı yaklaşıyor? Severus, Dumbledore’u bulmalı.

Arkasından bir köpek hırlaması sesi duyulurken, Severus sınıftan çıkıyor, ve kendini dışarıya açılan kapıda buluyor, açık havada. Firenze ve birkaç atadam, başını kaldırmış, Trelawney ayaklarının dibinde, ateşin başında tarot kartlarını karıştırırken, gökyüzündeki yıldızları inceliyor.

“İyiye işaret değil,” diyor Firenze sakince, bir at gibi başını iki yana sallayarak.

“İyi değil, iyi değil!..” diye ciyaklıyor, kocaman böcek gibi gözleriyle yaşlı Görücü ve elindeki kartları havaya atarak kristal bir topa çeviriyor. Top parçalanarak yere düşüyor, ve içinden Karanlık İşaret süzülüyor.

Bu bir kabus. Bir kabus olmalı. Severus bunca saçmalığın bir arada bulunmasını başka türlü açıklayamıyor. Uyanmalı. Ama önce Dumbledore’u bulmalı.

“Geç kaldın, Severus..” diye sesleniyor yaşlı, bilge büyücünün sesi.

Dumbledore, Ölüm Yiyen cüppeleri içerisindeki profesörler, Hagrid, ve birkaç Yoldaşlık üyesiyle beraber Yasak Orman’ın açıklığında duruyor. Hepsi durmuş, Draco’nun bir kurtadam tarafından parçalanarak yenmesini izliyor. Sirius Black’in kahkahası duyulurken, vahşi, sarı gözler, vaftiz oğlunun parçalanmış karnından kanlı ağzını kaldırarak ona çevriliyor.

Bir ses, “Snape!..” diye ısrar ediyor, o dehşetten donmuşken, “SNAPE!..”

Severus arkasını dönüyor, ve elindeki asayı görüyor. Karşısında yemyeşil gözler, yaralı, bembeyaz bir yüz, korkusuz bir ifadeyle parlıyor, Harry hırsla, “KORKAK!..” diye haykırıyor, “DÖN VE SAVAŞ SENİ KORKAK!”

“Ben korkak değilim,” diyor Severus ama elindeki asa titriyor. Dumbledore’u o öldürmedi.

Potter’ın arkasından karanlık bir cüppenin içerisinde, uzun bir gölge yaklaşıyor. Voldemort’un yılanımsı, ince ağzı, öfkeyle titreyen Harry’nin başının arkasından ona gülümsüyor. Asasını ona zahmetsizce tutuyor. Ve Severus bir şey söyleyemeden Avada Kedavra’nın lanetli ışığı çocuğu vuruyor.

Severus bağırıyor.

Harry’nin cansız bedeni yere düşerken, kurtadam uluyor.

Voldemort’un yılanımsı yüzü, gözlerinin önünde Lucius Malfoy’a dönüşüyor. Lucius, küçümser bir ifadeyle dudak büküyor, “Ne olacağını sanmıştın ki?..” diye gülüyor..

Severus Snape soluk soluğa uyanıyor. Alacakaranlık, tek göz bir odada ve güneş doğmak üzere. Küfrederek, bir daha ömrü boyunca ağzına ateşviskisi koymamaya yemin ediyor.

Üzerinde uyuyakaldığı koltuktan kalkarak, derin bir nefes alıp yüzünü sıvazlıyor. Tek kişilik yatağın üzerinde bir karaltı uyuyor. Vaftiz oğlunun solgun saçları yorganın altından düzgün soluklarla bir gözüküp bir kayboluyor.

Snape ayağa kalkıyor. Arkasını döndüğü anda, açık kapıda duran, sakin bir yüzü ama yanarcasına parlayan yeşil gözleri görüyor.

Severus Snape donakalıyor.

Harry Potter, elindeki Düşünselini masanın üzerine indirerek, “Konuş,” diye emrediyor.


End file.
